


Happy Birthday, Hecate Hardbroom

by daggers_in_the_smiles_of_men



Category: The Worst Witch - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 10:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12363483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daggers_in_the_smiles_of_men/pseuds/daggers_in_the_smiles_of_men
Summary: Hecate is not used to birthday cakes and frivolous presents, but Ada wants to ensure her birthday is a special one.





	Happy Birthday, Hecate Hardbroom

Hecate expelled a weary sigh as she sank down onto the creaky wooden chair. After an irritatingly interminable day, she was grateful to finally find a peaceful moment to herself. Hecate marveled, not without a tinge of sadness that she felt ashamed for feeling, at how ordinary the day had been.

Hecate jolted slightly at a sudden sharp rapping at the door. She clenched her jaw in annoyance at the disturbance of her rare moment of silence.

“Come in,” she called, not bothering to hide the grit of irritation in her voice.

Hecate’s eyes softened and her tension dissipated at the mere sound of Ada’s voice.

“It’s only me,” she said as she entered.

“Only?” Hecate teased, raising an eyebrow at her.

“I won’t stay long,” Ada continued, having heard the frustration in Hecate’s voice when she had answered the door. “But I couldn’t let the day pass without bringing you a little something. I hope you don’t mind.”

In a fluid motion, Ada rotates her wrist then fluttered her fingers gracefully. Hecate’s eyes widened as a palm-sized birthday cake materialized before her, complete with colorful sprinkles and lit candles.

“Ada,” Hecate exclaimed breathlessly. “What is this?”

“Surely you’re familiar with birthday cakes, dear,” she answered with a chuckle.

“But why—“

“No one should have a birthday without cake,” Ada replies with a little shrug, as if it were the most obvious of universal truths.

Hecate’s face flushed lightly.

“I’ve never... I’ve never had a birthday cake before.”

Ada’s eyebrows raised in surprise.

“Never?”

Hecate shook her head, biting uncertainly at her lower lip. Ada felt a hollow sadness as the lovely witch before her watched the flames of her candles dancing, her eyes wide and bright with wonder.

“Make a wish, Hecate,” Ada said in a hushed voice, “and blow out the candles.”

Hecate seemed to consider this for a moment. Ada did not miss the look of embarrassment on Hecate’s face as she dropped her head slightly. After a moment’s hesitation, Hecate closed her eyes and carefully blew out the candles. When Hecate opened her eyes, a small wrapped package lay at the side of her cake.

“Ada...”

“It isn’t much,” Ada said, inclining her head toward the gift, “but I hope you’ll enjoy it.”

“It’s wonderful,” Hecate said, tracing her fingertips over the slick wrapping paper.

“You haven’t opened it yet,” Ada grinned.

Hecate pulled carefully at the edges of the paper, as if afraid to rip the wrapping. After nearly reverently discarding the paper, Hecate hesitated as she held a small black velvet box in her hands. At Ada’s silent urging, Hecate opened the box, holding her breath as she did so.

Hecate gasped sharply as her fingertips lightly brushed over the shiny metal casing of a beautiful elaborate timepiece hung from a long chain.

“I knew you’d prefer something a bit more practical over something frivolous,” Ada explained, “but your birthday present shouldn’t have to be completely boring.”

“It’s... perfect,” Hecate breathed, her wide eyes brimmed with tears. “Thank you.”

Ada smiled at her and gave a nod.

“My pleasure.”

Ada watched with pride as Hecate slipped the timepiece onto her neck and clutched it gratefully to her chest.

“Will you stay for some cake?” Hecate offered, her voice still soft.

“I would never turn down cake,” Ada chuckled. “Perhaps we would be more comfortable by the fireplace?”

Hecate nervously pressed her lips together and gave a small nod. She followed behind Ada, who divided the cake between them once they were settled comfortably on the sofa. They alternates between chatting lazily and sitting in comfortable silence as they finished their cake and tea.

“I do hope you’ve had a good birthday,” Ada said quietly.

Hecate gazed into the fire, her wide eyes darkening with a distant, unseeing look. Her hand moved to absentmindedly hold tightly to the timepiece around her neck.

“This was the best birthday I’ve ever had,” she answered in a slow, small voice.

Ada’s heart ached as she watched her Deputy Headmistress fight to contain tears. Ada had longed to plan a grand birthday celebration in Hecate’s honor, but she had known that Hecate would have shied away from having been the center of attention.

“You deserve the very best,” Ada said, reaching out to take Hecate’s hand into her own. “Happy birthday, Hecate.”

The End


End file.
